tech remnant volume one
by Legomanny
Summary: one character from another world can change events and the timeline for better or worse, let's see how Manny, a former hero, in training shows his skill and fight for bloody evolution and justice


**hey everyone! Legomanny here with a new story one that is crazier than you think but I need help. you see, this story is a crossover story, but the other show is fake that I created all by myself so I'm trying to figure out what story it is in crossover but now it's a rwby only story time for the book!**

* * *

"Stories, scattered in time and space, one example is The multiverse. A universe of a universe each more unique than the last, one universe, in particular, is where the planet remnant exists one where man is born from dust but is born in a world of suffering. Grimm. But with man's innovations and use of dust thwart back the Grimm and build safe havens for the people. But take heed not even the safest areas are not without danger from the outside and soon hope as a fire will soon wither." a voice sounding like a woman narrating a world that seems to be interesting soon goes down to solon and mysterious frustration

"Ahh but you forgot that hope can be reignited even in a small innocent soul" now a mysterious man saying few wise words to the mysterious woman.

"Hello?"Only to hear a young voice

"Woah"

"Uhh"

"How did you get in here?" the woman asked

"Oh, I used the front door!"

"Wait… you used the front door to get in this narrative Space?" The man stated

"Yep went through an open window go through the hall open the door and ended up here"

"Wow, I'm not angry or frustrated just impressed." The women stated.

"Thank you...soooo what were you two talking about?"

"Oh, just some narrative voices talking about the world of Remnant."

"Remnant?"

"Well a planet in a universe where evil creatures called Gimm tries to destroy humanity and its creations"

"Ohhh that sounds bad, very different from my home"

"Wait for your home meaning another universe?" The man stated.

"Yep…oh I forgot to introduce myself, I am manny a….former hero in training"

"Former?" The woman Questioned.

"Yeah...look it's a long story that I don't want to retread on how about on the now?"

"Yeah I want to see you home"

"I'm interested in this world of yours as well" the man stated.

"Great!" Manny exclaim, "ok time to work my powers here we go!"

* * *

The View of another world comes into view a very vast valley filled with rusty parts of robots vehicles and broken weapons but also trees and plants semi-covering the world, as it soon pans a city filled with agricultural semblance of New York but the highways reach to the tops of buildings and a special railway that leads to unreachable parts of the city. And the population living in this city is unique humans, with the ability to use the elements and be able to use magic, deir, people with two or more animal traits, both mythological animals as well, have the ability to transform into their animals, and able to use magic better than humans, robots are still around but not self aware for becoming a new species, unlike f.a.r.i.y.'s, they were the first a.i to actually be self-aware and able to help with technology but were lost in the dark wars and the way to make them was lost as well.

As we head to a building, one small mansion we see inside is a normal looking mansion house there was someone who is working on a strange contraption only to put down the welder and get up

"Done. Now the portal will teleport me to the ground than the air, and just finish the calibration so I will find the last piece of the staff, but first a test drive, this time it's " closing the panel the Mysterious machine he takes out a bike and was rev up and ready to go, and he then turns the controls of the machine to a coordinates, as the machine revs up, it creates a portal heading to unknown area, as the man revs up the engine we see his brown eyes are now covered up by the goggles and head to the portal, entering it, but then the machine malfunctions making a different coordinates and now teleports him to the air. As the machine shuts down. Another person entered the room.

"... oh come on! Again manny!" a person in his teenage years yelled.

* * *

 **and there you have it a story review in the comments and so manny goes to another world without relaizing it so time toi see his actions change this new world**


End file.
